


Little Creatures

by fairychangeling



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Bad Decisions, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Child Loss, Falling In Love, Family, Family Loss, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Large Cock, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Odin (Marvel)'s Parenting, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Thor (Marvel), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rough Sex, Top Thor (Marvel), let Loki have his babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychangeling/pseuds/fairychangeling
Summary: Loki wants a child.He wants a family, but each time he falls pregnant, Odin has the child taken away from him.Loki decides that there is only one way to get the family he desires; he will seduce Thor and bear his child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to play around with Norse Mythology and get Loki pregnant.
> 
> Loki is not Odin's son or Thor's brother (adopted or otherwise) in this story. He's a war prize that has grown up in Asgard and is a kind of/kind of not member of the royal court. 
> 
> Loki refers to himself as his children's mother, but this is straight up mpreg.

Seventeen weeks is how long Loki is allowed with each of his children.

Just four months. An impossibly tiny amount of time in the life of a god. It passes in a heartbeat.

At seventeen weeks old, his babies can be weaned. They no longer need Loki and his milk to survive.

They can be taken from him then, palmed off to another who can keep them alive through other means. Odin is not so cruel as to kill Loki's children, even if they are all monsters and, in Odin's words, a threat to the safety of Asgard. It is not their fault that Loki knows they will be born twisted and broken and yet chooses to carry them anyway. He could have ended each of his pregnancies, but he doesn't. Each time a new life had flared into being inside of him, Loki has fallen in love with it.

He will have a family, he tells himself. _This time it will be different. This child I will be allowed to keep_.

Then the child is born and Loki's heart breaks. A wolf, a snake, a horse and a girl born half-decayed.

Odin lets them live, but he punishes Loki.

"Let this be the last one," he says as he removes the bundle from Loki's arms. "Do not spread you legs again, Loki. You have seen how this ends."

***

Loki moves in the shadows. He is a tolerated presence, but not a desired one.

He was useful once and might be useful again. His magic is strong. He is a weapon, a stolen relic of another kingdom, and if nothing else he makes a good trophy.

Loki has a lot of time to think. While his body recovers from the birth of his latest baby, and his heart recovers from his loss, he enjoys the libraries of Asgard. He spends his time honing his craft, practicing his magic and studying the more obscure texts he can get his hands on.

All of this is expected and encouraged. Odin smiles on him.

He thinks that Loki does not yearn for his family, for his children who were taken from him. He thinks that Loki bore them to be contrary.

He believes that falling pregnant and delivering such undesirable children is Loki's rebellion, that Loki did it to spite him.

After all, isn't it shameful to lay with men as Loki does? It is obvious to everyone that Loki is the passive partner, that he is the one who receives. He is the one who falls pregnant. It is impossible to hide that someone has taken him when he displays the aftereffects of such acts so clearly.

Loki has let not one but many unknown men fuck him. His children have all different fathers. Loki has never gone back to the same man twice.

For some reason this is a slight against Odin and his Asgardian values, but Loki is not of Asgard and is not bound by their social conventions.

Loki is not part of the royal family. He has no blood ties, no bounds. He has been part of the royal court since he was a boy, a little child plucked from the snow of Jotunheim and brought back as a war prize along with gold and jewels. He is supposed to be grateful to Odin for sparing him slaughter.

Instead, Loki lies awake at night and dreams of ice. He dreams of a family he has never known and he aches inside.

He wants a child to fill that restless, aching place inside his heart. He wants to build a family of his own, to find the belonging that Odin denied him when he stole him.

All his attempts have ended in failure, but Loki is nothing if not persistent.

He reads his books and he practises his magic and he thinks and thinks of how to bring forth a child that cannot be taken from him.

**

A possible solution to his conundrum presents itself in the sparring ring.

Loki is bored. He does not often spar with the soldiers, but he feels trapped by the walls of the palace. He goes outside, searching for something to amuse him and finds the warriors practising.

"Fight with me," he offers them, spreading his hands and watching with pleasure as they back away. "You will face magic users in battle. Fight with me now."

For a long moment no one steps forward. Loki begins to think that none of them will be brave enough.

Then Odin's own son, Thor, steps forward and presents himself as a match against Loki's magic.

Loki nods, humming in pleasure. Although he hates Odin, he does not feel any such anger towards Thor. In truth, he has hardly given the young prince much thought.

Their battle is long and fierce, with Thor attacking and Loki defending, but Loki notices that Thor pulls his punches. He does not put his full strength behind his blows and that in itself prolongs their match. Loki grows weary casting illusions and creating force fields, and when Thor pounces, he catches him off guard for a moment and knockes him to the ground.

He is a heavy weight on top of Loki and Loki struggles for a few seconds before falling limp, far too aware of every inch of Thor that is pressed against him. Faintly, Loki is aware that people are clapping.

Pinned under Thor, Loki feels that undeniable ache that tells him he must have a child.

He must have _Thor's_ child.

Thor - golden, brilliant, as blinding as the sun - is not a monster. No child he sired could be a monster either, even with Loki as it's mother.

How could Odin snatch his own grandchild away from Loki? He would have no pretext, no mumbled words about keeping Asgard safe. It would be shown for the lie it was. Any child that Loki bore from a union with Thor would be blessed with Thor's blonde curls and soft pink cheeks. It would be heir to the throne. And Thor would never allow his heir to be taken away and given to someone else to care for.

Thor would love their child too, Loki thinks.

He reaches out, running a hand across Thor's broad shoulders, smiling. Thor grins down at him, hands on either side of Loki's head, breathing deeply.

Loki could almost convince himself that they are sharing something more than the aftermath of battle. He thinks he sees lust in Thor's eyes.

Thor might hate Loki for what Loki is planning for him, but he will not hate their child.

That is enough for Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki does not plan to lose his advantage. He follows Thor from the training ground.

At first there are a group of them, Thor's friends with Loki standing at the edges, waiting for them to leave. Slowly, they do - pealing off with comments about chores or previous engagements. They all praise Thor for his victory and ignore Loki as if he is a shadow, inconsequential and unheeded. The last of them, Hogan, escorts Thor all the way to his rooms. He says nothing as he leaves, but his eyes dart to Loki, suspicious, as he walks away.

Loki does not care. 

Finally he and Thor are alone.

Thor smiles at him, but Loki can see the question in his eyes. He wants to know why Loki is there, why he has followed him. 

Thor is too diplomatic to come right out and ask however. 

That surprises Loki. Diplomatic is not a word he would have considered to describe Thor, but they have had only the most passing of acquaintances until this point. 

"You're good," Thor says. "You should try using your magic to attack as well."

"You would not be the winner if I did," Loki says, forgetting for a moment that he wants something from Thor. He chastises himself silently, but Thor's smile only grows wider.

"Truly?" he asks. "But the magic-users I'll fight in battle will want to kill me. I should be ready. With your skills, I could learn to be ready."

"Your father would not thank me if I hurt you," Loki says quietly. 

His magic had a purpose when it was defensive. It was acceptable. Loki did not believe Odin would look kindly upon him using his magic to attack anyone, even in the sparring ring and even if the other warrior asked him to. He would certainly not be forgiving if Thor was hurt. 

Thor shrugs as if his father's concern is a minor thing. 

"I would like to fight you again. I would like you to show me all you can do," he says. "Maybe, one day, we will fight together. I am not good at defending myself. I could use your magic." 

Loki nods. Thor is a strong warrior, but he is too focused on his attack. He leaves himself vulnerable. Loki has fought with him only once, but already he has some idea of how he could best Thor without needing to overpower him. 

"I could help you," he agrees.

Thor smiles again - so very bright - and Loki feels a fluttering in his chest. He wants Thor to keep smiling at him. It makes him feel warm in a way he has not felt before. 

"Tomorrow?" Thor asks eagerly. 

"Maybe," Loki says.

It amazes him how quickly Thor's face loses the brightness that has marked it since his victory. Now his brows furrow and his mouth thins. He nods slowly, deciding for himself that Loki's maybe is a no. 

"Thor," Loki says softly, taking a step towards the man. "I am only saying maybe because I do not know how I will feel tomorrow. You are a strong warrior. I may need time to recover from our battle."

He knows already how flattery works on men and it is the same with Thor. His honeyed words soothe Thor and Loki feels bolder, more ready to make use of that lust he saw in Thor's eyes in the sparring ring.

"And I believe, that as the victor of our fight, you are owed a prize," he says, watching the way Thor's eyes flicker down to Loki's lips as he speaks.

He has not misjudged Thor's interest. His lust is still obvious and it sends an unexpected thrill through Loki, heat pooling in his belly. 

"A prize?" Thor echos.

"A prize," Loki agrees. He closes the distance between them and presses himself against Thor, chest to chest, arms winding around Thor's neck, tipping his head up so he can look into Thor's face. "I will be your prize."

Thor swallows thickly.

"I..."

For a moment Loki thinks Thor will refuse him. Even in lust, Thor is still an Asgardian and still Odin's son. Loki is still Jotun, a lesser being. Thor must know as well something of Loki's history, of what lying with Loki could mean. Odin keeps Loki in confinement during his pregnancies, but there are still rumours. Loki disappears for nine months at a time, he comes back gaunt and haunted. Thor would have to be witless to not have noticed that or to not be concerned with what that might mean. 

Perhaps Thor will show more caution than Loki has ascribed to him. 

Then Thor's fingers close around Loki's wrist.

"My prize," he says, and pulls Loki from the hallway and into his chambers.

**

Thor's bed is big. 

This should not surprise Loki as everything about Thor is big, but he is grateful that he has the room to stretch himself, to spread his legs wide and let Thor settle between them. 

He conceived Hel while on his hands and knees in the dirt. Fenrir was conceived with Loki pushed face first against the rough bark of a tree. Jörmungandr was in the backrooms of a tavern, Loki in some old warrior's lap, working himself up and down on the man's cock to take what he wanted. Sleipnir was, fittingly, conceived from Loki being bent over a stable door in the livery yard. 

None of his children have been created in such opulent surroundings as Thor's bedroom. Loki had never lain on a soft mattress, warmed by furs, his head thrown back on feather-stuffed pillows. 

His couplings have always been brutal. The men who have taken him have been disgusted with themselves for wanting him. They have been disgusted with Loki for taking what they give him. They treat him with the care they see fit and Loki comes away from such encounters battered and bruised. 

Thor is different. His fingers are thick and calloused, just as the other warriors' have been, but he coats them with oil, sliding them in to Loki to open him up. 

Loki usually does this for himself. He has never had a partner who has wanted to be involved in such a moment. They want only to sink inside him, to lose themselves in fucking him. 

"I could do this with magic," Loki tells him. "I can make myself wet for you."

Thor shakes his head. He presses a kiss to the inside of Loki's thigh and crooks his fingers in such a way that Loki gasps, his hips stuttering forwards, seeking more of Thor's touch. 

His own cock grows hard and Loki resits the urge to touch it. He needs Thor inside of him more than he needs to come. 

Thor moves his fingers again and Loki cries out, his cock twitching and beading at the tip. He will come if Thor continues. He will spend and fall exhausted without the thing he truly needs if Thor does not stop touching him. 

"Thor, I need you in me," he gasps, grabbing Thor's shoulder to try and drag him upwards. "I am ready. I promise you, I am." 

Thor's eyes flicker to his face and Loki can see the hesitation there. 

Thor is big. His cock juts, proud and erect, from between his legs and it is the biggest Loki has seen, but he will endure whatever pain comes with it to have Thor inside of him. 

"I am ready," he says again, his voice lower, compelling. 

Thor's withdraws his fingers and Loki shifts restlessly on the bed, watching as Thor coats his own cock in oil. He feels empty now and he aches to have that emptiness filled. 

Finally Thor sits between his legs again. 

Loki shuts his eyes and breaths in deeply as he feels the blunt press of Thor's cock against his hole. Then, agonisingly slowly, Thor breaches him. It seems to go on forever, the push of Thor's cock, and Loki aches now from being too full. 

Loki begins to think that he will never take all of it, that he will split in two before Thor has fully filled him, but then Thor stops, sheathed all the way inside and Loki can only tremble around him, stretched impossibly wide. 

"Do you enjoy this? Being fucked by other men?" Thor asks, startling Loki.

He opens his eyes to find Thor staring down between them, his eyes fixed on that place were their bodies connect. Loki can imagine the thoughts running through Thor's mind. He can feel how wide stretched Loki is around his cock. He is wondering how Loki can possibly find any pleasure in being penetrated like this. 

Loki considers the question for a moment. The first few times he indulged like this, he had found the act pleasurable. He had wanted this - a man inside him - but once he had fallen pregnant, the act itself had become a means to an end. Loki cannot remember the last time he had sex simply to enjoy it. The skills of his bed partners have been immaterial. 

"Sometimes," he says quietly. "Not often recently."

Thor's brow furrows, a concerned expression crossing his face. He cups Loki's cheek and leans down to kiss him softly.

"I will make sure you enjoy it." 

When Thor moves its slow, just little ripples of his hips, letting Loki grow used to the feeling. Loki closes his eyes, breathing heavily as he begins to feel pleasure from the constant press of Thor inside of him. It was delicious in its way, being so full. If Loki misjudges, if he does not fall pregnant now, he would not be adverse to letting Thor bed him again.

Loki's cock, which had softened when Thor first filled him, now begins to thicken again. Thor wraps his fingers around it, ignoring Loki's protest that it is unimportant, stroking him to full hardness. 

He keeps Loki rocking between his hand and his cock, desperate for more of him. Loki doesn't remember if he ever felt anything like this before. Thor is not chasing his end in Loki's body. He is determined that Loki will be the one who finds his pleasure first. 

"Please," Loki finds himself panting. 

He needs Thor to spill inside him, but Thor is determined to drag this out. He picks up his pace only slightly and Loki whines. The noise Thor rings from him brings colour to his cheeks as he hears how needy his own cries are. 

"Loki," Thor murmurs, moving so he can press another kiss to Loki's mouth. "You are so beautiful, Loki. How I have hoped..."

Loki does not care what Thor has hoped for. He does not care for pretty words. Thor is inside him. He does not need to woo Loki now, and he would never have needed to. Loki is the easiest man in Asgard. 

"More," he demands, clenching as best he can around Thor and that finally convinces the man atop him to move as Loki wants. 

Thor shifts himself so he can thrust with wild abandon, so deep inside Loki that Loki cannot catch his breath. It is knocked out of him again and again by each harsh thrust of Thor's hips. 

Thor's hand around his cock continues to stoke, his grip hard and Loki pushes up, seeking more of the friction Thor offers even as Thor plunders his body.

His orgasm takes him by surprise. It has been so long since Loki has had his own pleasure. He has been a hole, a place for men to spend themselves. He has not been an active participant but Thor has pushed him and Loki finds himself spending in long, thick spurts, coating Thor's hand and his own stomach in his seed. 

"Oh," he says, his head tossed back on the soft pillows, his legs trembling as Thor fucks him through the last few twitches of his sensitive cock. 

Thor smiles down at him, shifting as if to withdraw and Loki finds strength to wrap his legs around him, digging his knees deep into Thor's side, ensuring he cannot move.

"In me," he grits out, rolling his hips in a parody of what he wants.

Thor's smile grows wider and he needs no further encouragement. Loki lies back, moaning his appreciation as Thor pounds into him. Loki wonders if he could grow hard again, but Thor's thrusts become less furious, more desperate and Loki knows he will not have time. 

Thor comes with a cry, burying himself deep in Loki. It is everything Loki needs. 

He smiles and runs his hands through Thor's sweat dampened hair, guiding Thor to kiss him. 

"You did enjoy it?" Thor asks as he breaks their kiss.

"So much," Loki answers truthfully. "You were everything I wanted, Thor."

**

Thor slumbers beside him, exhausted after their activities and helped to sleep by a little of Loki's magic laced into his kisses. 

He has given Loki his seed and that is everything Loki needs.

Loki draws his fingers over his own naked stomach, carving runes into his skin with his sharp nails. The spell he whispers in the darkness is a familiar one, a fertility spell that Loki has never known fail him. 

The runes glow green as they sink into his skin and Loki knows that the spell has taken.

He is carrying Thor's child now.


	3. Chapter 3

It takes six weeks for Loki to start showing. 

 

He has always been thin. The food they serve in Asgard is not to his tastes. He dreams of the meals he remembers from his childhood, the foods he used to eat, and nothing made by the cooks in Asgard comes close to nourishing him. He picks at his food, eating just enough, but never really full. 

 

This will be his fifth child. His body is used to this change now, knows what is expected of it so it doesn't surprise Loki that he shows so soon. He showed early with Selpiner and Hel too. With Jurgmunder he hardly showed at all all though the pregnancy, but Jurgmunder had been such a small thing. With Fenrir it had been a modest bump but Fenrir had been the first. 

 

Loki hopes he will grow unmistakably round with this child. 

 

It is Thor's baby and Thor is such a big man. Loki hopes that his child will take after him and grow big and strong too. 

 

Loki spends hours hidden away among his books, touching the small bump, willing it to grow. 

 

**

 

“My Lord, Prince Thor, asks after you,” Fandral says. 

 

Loki looks up from his book, raising an eyebrow.

 

He does not care for Fandral. He cares for no Asgardian outside of what they can give him, but Fandral is more aggravating than most. He would bed Loki if Loki let him, enticed by the exoticism of sleeping with a Jotun and for that reason Loki does not let him. 

 

He is easy, but even he bulks at the thought of being a trophy of a man who is hunting his way through all nine realms.

 

It does not stop Fandral from visiting him. 

 

“Does he not know where the library is?” Loki asks carelessly. 

 

His scorn does not stop Fandral.

 

“I was not aware you were on friendly terms, but he has spoken of you often and most highly. When I said I was visiting, he asked me to convey to you his hopes for your health and prosperity.”

 

Loki smiles. It is all so courtly, message brought by a third-party, polite words hiding their real intent, as if Thor has not known him bodily. How very appropriate Thor is now they have lain together. 

 

It makes Loki glad that he is mostly hidden behind one of the library tables. If he was not, Fandral would be able to see immediately how Loki’s health has been affected by his time with Thor. 

 

“You may tell him I am in good health,” he says.

 

“He is worried he has offended you,” Fandral says. 

 

Loki laughs. 

 

It warms his heart to hear that Thor is concerned. He did nothing to Loki that Loki did not enjoy, but it is still charming to know that a spoiled Prince can be so anxious. 

 

“Oh, you may tell him he has nothing to concern himself with. I was very satisfied.” 

 

Fandral does not blush. He has most likely forgotten how to. 

 

“I thought it would be something of that sort,” he says. “Thor is preoccupied with you. It’s unbecoming.” 

 

It is unbecoming for a Prince of Asgard to be infatuated with Loki, especially considering how free Loki is with his affections. Loki basks in that knowledge, proud of his accomplishment. 

 

Nothing will come of it. Thor’s infatuation will fade, he will find someone else to pant after and Loki will have what he needs. He will have their child. 

 

“And you are wondering what is so good about me that Thor cannot keep his mind off me?” he teases.

 

Fandral clenches his jaw and Loki knows his jab as found its mark. 

 

He will never give Fandral his desire when it is so much fun to ruffle him. 

 

Loki decides he will do more than simply ruffle him. He stands in one fluid motion and the change to his slim frame becomes obvious. Loki is nearly eight weeks along now. He does not bother with concealment charms or spells. He wants it to be obvious and it is. 

 

He places one hand on the swell of his stomach, smiling. 

 

Fandral stares at him, eyes sliding over him critically and Loki does not shy away from the inspection. He wants his secret to be told and Fandral is a terrible gossip. It will be all over the Kingdom by sun down.

 

“That is Thor’s?” Fandral asks finally, nodding his head towards Loki’s bump.

 

Loki strokes his hand over his stomach. 

 

“Yes,” he says and does not keep the glee from his voice.

 

How wonderfully his plans have worked; he will have this child, this beautiful glorious baby born from Thor. This child will be no monster. No one will take this child from him, they will have no right. It will stay with him always and be his family. It will heal the wounds being brought to Asgard have opened in his heart and Loki will love it forever. 

 

Fandral looks pale.

 

“The All-Father will be furious,” he says.

 

Loki nods, still unconcerned. 

 

Odin may lock him away, but Loki has endured that before. 

 

He can give birth in a cell far from the eyes of Asgard. That has happened for his past four pregnancies. 

 

As long as he can keep his child, he does not care what indignity he faces. 

 

He will hold the truth of the child’s parentage over Odin’s head to ensure that his demands are met. 

 

Fandral will tell the All-Father;  his duty and loyalty compel that he do that before he tells another soul, and the All-Father will bargain anything to stop Loki revealing that Thor has fathered a bastard with a Jotun whore. 

 

Loki will not ask for much. He will not ask for anything that cannot be given.

 

He does not care for gold or jewels. He does not want power or a seat on the throne of Asgard besides Thor.

 

He wants only his children and the All-Father can return them to him. 

 

It is a small price to pay for Loki’s silvertongue to be kept silenced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but at least it is finally updated! 
> 
> Also, my search history makes it look like I'm pregnant so thanks for that, Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki is not concerned when he is summoned before the King. He has expected it since his audience with Fandral. He has been waiting, eager for it. He does not even feel fear as he is escorted through the corridors by the King’s soldiers. He felt fear that first time with Fenrir, but since then it has become routine. This time there will be a difference though. This time Loki has played a clever game.

 

The throne room is strangely empty. It is normally a bustle of people - courtiers, servants, those seeking the Kings approval or his condemnation of another. This is where all the disputes are heard, where the trials take place and the politics of daily life are hashed out. 

 

Loki is surprised to find it is only Odin, Queen Frigga, the guards and himself. 

 

It is a very wicked thing that Loki has done, so wicked that the servants and the King’s closest advisers may not hear of it. 

 

Loki holds his head a little higher, practically preening.

 

“You have no right to look so pleased with yourself,” Odin says.

 

Loki only smiles. He wraps his hands carefully around his bump, making it more prominent, pulling the fabric of his robes taunt against it. 

 

“Is it true that the child is Thor’s?” Queen Frigga asks.

 

Loki looks at her, confused by her presence. She has never attended when his other pregnancies have been discussed. It had always been Odin and his council, speaking as if Loki is a prize mare that has escaped and been mounted by some undesirable stallion. There has never been a woman present on any of those occasions, just old men who snear and mock Loki as if there were not those among them who had lusted after him, who came to him in private and spent themselves inside him, as if there was not one who had fathered a child of his. 

 

“Please,” Frigga speaks again. “Please tell me if you are carrying my son’s child?”

 

A mother’s plea and it hurts Loki’s heart to hear it. She is concerned for Thor, for what he has done. Loki understands that. Even if Frigga has not seen Loki’s pregnancies with her own eyes, she will have heard of them. She is fearful Thor will have a monster for an heir.

 

“It is Thor’s child,” he says, satisfied with himself.

 

Frigga nods, her lips a thin line. Loki waits for her anger, her disgust, but nothing comes forth. She only looks at him and Loki feels more naked under her gaze than he had felt under any other. She is judging him, weighing up what she sees and what she has heard. She will find him wanting. Everyone does.

 

“You are a liar,” Odin says. “Thor would never father a child with you.”

 

“You can ask him,” Loki says. “Or I can tell you the details of how he got me with child. He is impressive, that son of yours.”

 

“Silence!” Odin commands, his voice a thunder clap. 

 

He glares at Loki.

 

“You did this to spite me,” he says. It is not a question. 

 

“You take my children away,” Loki says, answering anyway. “Now I have one you cannot take from me.”

 

“It will be as deformed as the others,” Odin says. 

 

“You think so little of Thor? I would think any child of his would be perfect,” Loki says quietly. “And I came so close to a normal child with Hel. I could have one with Thor. I could have one.”

 

Frigga presses her hand to her mouth. Her eyes shine. Loki does not know what to make of her look. 

 

“I will call for Thor and put an end to this foolishness,” Odin spits, gesturing for his guards to fetch his erstwhile son. “That will quiet you, liesmith.” 

 

Loki says nothing. He is serene. Thor’s involvement will only prove him to be telling the truth. 

 

He keeps his hands pressed tight against his swollen stomach, hoping that the words he has spoken come to pass. This child must be normal. It must have ten fingers and ten toes, must not be half-dead or covered in fur. It must be undeniably Asgardian. 

 

It is strange to think that, to dream of his baby being of a race he hates, but it must be. That is the only way his child will be safe. It must pass as one of them. 

 

The guards return with Thor flanked between them. He looks confused, even angry that his father has summoned him in such a manner. Loki is used to this, but Thor is a Prince. He is not escorted as a prisoner through Asgard.

 

It must be embarrassing for him, a wound to his pride. Loki does not care. He hopes enough wagging tongues saw it that they will spread the news through the hallways. Let Thor come to distrust his father for how he has been treated. Let the seeds of discord be sown by Odin’s actions now. 

 

Thor looks to his father, then his mother and finally his eyes land on Loki.

 

His expression softens. The anger leaves his eyes. He takes in everything, how Loki has changed and grown round with his child, and never once does his gaze falter or the anger return to his eyes. He stares at Loki as if he is some beautiful jewel, glittering brightly in the centre of the room; his expression one full of awe and desire. 

 

Loki looks away from him, his cheeks growing pink. 

 

He is used to lust, but Thor’s gaze is different. It is not merely lusty and Loki finds his heart fluttering.

 

“Loki,” Thor says quietly. His footsteps echo round the room as he strides the distance between them. 

 

Loki forces himself to look at Thor as the man approaches. 

 

“Can I?” Thor asks, gesturing to the swell of Loki’s stomach.

 

No other man has asked if they can touch Loki. No other man has wanted to know of their child growing within him. 

 

Loki nods slowly.

 

Thor reaches out one gentle hand and presses it to the bump, spreading his fingers wide to try and encompass it. Loki bites his lip, afraid he’ll say something stupid if he speaks. He stares down at Thor’s hand instead, unable to name the feeling swirling in him. 

 

“My child,” Thor says. He doesn’t ask. He doesn’t need to. He knows. 

 

No other man has claimed his paternity. No others have wanted to. 

 

Loki bites down harder on his lip, so hard he tastes blood in his mouth. 

 

Thor is entranced with him. He seems to have forgotten everyone else in the room. He strokes his hand across Loki’s stomach, smiling proudly.

 

“Is this why you have avoided me?” he asks. “Did you think I would be angry? I am not angry, Loki. This is wonderful. A blessing.” 

 

Odin snorts in contempt.

 

The world rushes back in all it’s dirt and glory. 

 

“You call this a blessing? A byblow you fathered with a whore?” 

 

Thor’s face grows red - whether with embarrassment or anger, Loki does not know. He feels Thor’s other hand come to rest on his back, encircling him, shielding him from Odin’s words. 

 

“Any child is a blessing,” Thor argues.

 

“You have not see his other children,” Odin says, his eyes fixed on Loki. “He is the mother now of four deformed monsters. Did he tell you that? Did he tell you what he has done and how many of our men he has been with?”

 

Loki looks at the floor. He studies the stones, waiting for Thor to pull away, but Thor presses closer.

 

“I know,” he says with a steady voice. “I know and I do not care. I have wanted Loki for a long time and this is a blessing.”

 

Loki does not believe a word of what Thor says. How could Thor have known this outcome was a possibility and still have bedded him? What sort of man did not care that Loki had carried the children of other men? Loki had been used so thoroughly that he could not imagine anyone wanting him, not as Thor seemed to. 

 

“What will you do, Thor?” Frigga asks. “Loki wants to keep this child. I have no doubts of that.”

 

Loki nods. He does want this child.

 

But what if Thor, for all he says, does not? What will they do? 

 

Force Loki to drink foul elixirs until he miscarries? Cut the baby from his stomach? Or when it is born simply smother it before it has time to scream?

 

There are so many ways to kill something as small and fragile as Loki’s child. 

 

“I would do the right thing,” Thor says, his voice full of happiness. “I would marry Loki and make our child my heir.”

 

Loki feels his knees buckle under him. He sags in Thor’s arms, near to collapse, just as Odin shouts. 

 

Loki does not want to be married. He does not want a husband. He wants only his children, his family. 

 

Marrying the future King of Asgard is not part of his plan. 

 

It is not part of Odin’s plan either. 

 

“I forbid you,” he says angrily. “There will be no marriage and no child conceived of a Jotun will inherit this throne.” 

 

“Then what would you have happen?” Frigga asked, her mouth a grim line.

 

“We will send Loki away. He will have this child and we will keep it a secret. We will find a worthy family, one with no children, and they will raise it. Thor will marry, he is obviously ready and there are other Kingdoms with daughters and sons his age who have made overtures. This disgrace will be forgotten and we will never speak of it again,” Odin said.

 

Loki trembles. He cannot lose this child. He cannot have it given away to others to raise. 

 

“No,” Thor says. He is still supporting Loki who can no longer feel his legs and his voice is uncommonly calm, but still firm. 

 

“You are my son, Thor. I am doing what is best for you.”

 

“I will not let you take our child away,” Thor says.

 

Loki looks up at him, blinded by how glorious Thor is in this moment. He is everything Loki dreamed he would be. Everything he had hoped he would be. 

 

He will protect their child. Loki will not lose it.

 

“Do not deny me my grandchild,” Frigga says. “Thor does not need to marry and Loki does not need to be sent away. Many Kings have children with their concubines.” 

 

She says it so mildly, that Loki hardly registers her words. 

 

Concubine? That is a kinder term than anyone has ever used for Loki before. He will have a place within the royal household, a reason for being in the palace rather than simply another stolen treasure if he is Thor’s concubine.

 

Thor’s grip on him tightens slightly.

 

“Are these the choices?” he demands. “Either Loki is sent away or I claim him as a concubine? I have already made up my mind in that case. Loki will be my concubine.” 

 

It is so easily settled. Loki has no say in it, but he finds himself grateful to Thor.

 

He would endure much worse to keep his child safe. 

 

A life as Thor’s concubine will not be an arduous one, and he will keep his baby. 

 

Thor has already seen to that. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter from Thor's POV.

Thor dodges one attack, but does not move fast enough to avoid the next one. 

His attention is focused on Loki, seated in the stands that encircle the sparring ring. He is watching Thor and Thor finds his feet do not work, that he cannot keep his attention on his friends and their fight. 

He wants to ensure that Loki is watching him at all times, that Loki is enjoying what he sees, but it makes him a lousy fighter. 

Sif hits him hard in the side, sending him sprawling onto the ground. 

Thor lands badly, winding himself. 

This is not what Thor wants Loki to see. 

Sif offers her hand to him to help him up, her smile amused.

“You seem rather distracted,” she says. 

“He is trying to impress his new concubine,” Fandral says.

Thor winces. Fandral would know before anyone else. 

He knows all the gossip and it will be know to everyone soon. They will know about Thor’s child too.

“Loki?” Sif laughs, shaking her head in disbelief. “As if he would let you take him as a concubine. He is not tied to any man.”

“Oh, but he has no choice,” Fandral says. “Loki is carrying Thor’s child.”

Thor turns away from his friends. 

This is not how he wanted this news to be revealed. He wanted it to be proclaimed throughout the land, with bards sent to the far flung corners of their kingdom to let the people of Asgard know that their future King would have an heir. He wanted feasts and songs, whole days laid aside to celebrate the child’s arrival. 

He wanted Loki to have chosen this fate. 

His child could not be his heir, Thor’s father had made that clear and Loki was not choosing to devote himself to Thor. This child would be kept as much a secret as possible.

Thor hated to have the baby and Loki discussed as if they were nothing more than salacious gossip. 

“Please, friends, speak kindly when you speak of this,” he says, motioning them to come closer to him. 

Volstagg and Hogun were at the edge of the ring, awaiting a call to a new fight, but they came at the wave of Thor’s hand, as eager to hear the news as Sif and Fandral.

“It is true that Loki is with child and that I am the father of that child,” Thor continues, glancing over his shoulder to look at Loki. He is not paying Thor any attention, but Thor takes a moment to savor the sight of him with the sunlight behind him, giving him an ethereal glow.

In Thor’s mind, that is how Loki always looks. He is too beautiful to be real, a creature from fairy tales that has somehow come to Thor’s bed and Thor will do everything within his power to keep him there. 

“It is also true that Loki is my concubine. It was the only way to keep our child. My father would have Loki sent away.”

“You want this child then?” Fandral asks, confused. “It is not a mistake?”

“Not everyone is you, you popinjay,” Volstagg says. “Some men are proud of the children they father.”

“I do not wish to be a father, nor a husband, and I have never made any secret of that,” Fandral objects.

“And yet you are a father many times over,” Sif says dryly.

Fandral shrugs as if he has had no part in the conception of his children.

Thor does not want to be that kind of father, one who exists only to provide the needed spark to bring a child into existence. He looks instead to Volstagg, who has several child - adopted and his own - and loves them all. That is the type of father he wishes to be.

Thor has always known of Loki’s other children. Fandral has recounted tales of them. Fandral has not seen them, but he has heard stories and then made those stories much more lavish in their retelling. Thor is certain all Loki’s lovers have been Asgardian. There have been no horses among them. 

It is hard to imagine growing to love such creatures, but Thor wants to try. 

“Promise me you will treat Loki well?” he asks his friends. “Promise that you will drink to the health of our child and feast as if it was my heir?”

“You should have no fears of that,” Volstagg says. 

Hogan nods his head in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been long time, no post. 
> 
> My life has been hectic and I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I do have the rest of the story planned out and I have direction. Now I just need more free time.


End file.
